


Digging To Rock Bottom

by TahlLlama



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Breeding, Bug Fucking, Egg Depositing, F/M, Mindbreak, Multi, NonCon Breeding, Other, Oviposition, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 07:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19642951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahlLlama/pseuds/TahlLlama
Summary: Perhaps little ol' Pelican Town ain't as wholesome and pure as it seems.Andrew and Wicker are down on their luck, but just how down?





	Digging To Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the artist, a good friend of mine, who did the works for this fic. She's very talented!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/nsfwbutts

Sweat dripped from my face, even the chill of the deep, dark underground couldn’t keep the heat of labour at bay. The gentle plink...plink kept the flow of the work rhythmic; pickaxes scraped from the rock, pulled back, and brought down again until the boulder cracked open. Both picks hit the ground and we knelt amongst the broken pebbles and rocks, sifting carefully through.

“I don’t think there’s anything here…” Wicker sighed.

That seemed to be our recent luck, we were running low on money, materials, the crops weren’t succeeding. We just needed a few gemstones, something to bring a little money in, and we’d be back on our feet. We moved to the next boulder and started again, I zoned out as the plinking picked up again. There was a slight movement in the darkness in the corner of my vision, something was moving up the wall. I turned fast, too fast, I kicked the lantern over and plunged the both of us in darkness.

“Fuck, Andrew!” she was scolding me off to my side.

“Shit, shit, hold on,” I dropped to my knees and I felt around for the lantern.

I touched the hot glass and swore, a continuing string of swears echoed off the wall as I sought the latch. I struck the flint over the wick, the sparks flew but fizzled to nothing. I struck it again, the wick caught and I rushed to get it to light. The flame ignited and grew, lighting the small circle around us. I was so enthralled in getting the lamp back in order that I forgot why I was on the ground in the first place.

“Andrew-”

My attention had already snapped back up, I’d seen it too, the light glinted off of one of the hard carapaces. It chittered, they chittered, there were multiple coming forward from the darkness, half a dozen or more. I recoiled, taking the lamp with me, causing it to swing wildly. Mandibles were brought into view, then back out of it as the light .swung backwards, plunging the insects back into darkness, back forward, they were getting closer.

“Ladder,” the only word I’d managed to spit out as I reeled backwards, grabbing Wicker by the hand.

We bolted, the light shook violently, making it difficult to discern if we were even heading in the right direction. My sense of direction was entirely lost in the panic, the stone walls that rose all around us were blank, completely lacking the landmark carvings that would guide us to the way out. The ground gave way underneath us, a steep slope that neither of us could have seen in time.

We slid wildly, hitting the bottom hard and skidding through the gravel. The lantern rolled to the bottom after us, it was burning low, but not out completely. I dragged myself to it, clenching my teeth through the pain I felt in my entire lower half, I didn't have time to worry about it until we got out.

Wicker groaned and then screamed, I forced myself up to run to her. One of the bugs was bearing down over her, clicking its mandibles in excitement.

"Get off!" I pulled my knife from my belt and plunged it through the thick chitin back.

It squealed and turned on me, taking my knife with it, goo trickled down the backside and onto the ground. It advanced on me like lightning, skittering forwards and knocking me down.

"Wicker! Kill it!"

It lowered its head towards my face dripping whatever slime was in its mouth onto me. I rolled over and wretched in disgust.

"Wicker!?"

I looked back. She was dealing with her own problems, multiple bore down over her, ripping at her. I turned away so I didn't have to watch them shred her to pieces. I used what little strength I had left to buck the one on top of me off, I didn't want to die down here, later discovered as nothing but a dusty pile of bones.

The clinging from their clawed legs and fluttering of their wings made them keep balance, we slammed back to the floor and all I could do was wait. I was too exhausted to keep up the fight. Wicker's moans picked up again somewhere behind me, but she didn't sound like she was in pain anymore.

“Haaa-ah!”

I forced myself to look again, her eyes were rolling back, the bug that had her pinned was riding into her like a dog. Others cocked their heads and clicked their mandibles as if waiting their turn. That's when I realised my fate wouldn't be the mercy of death.

I reached out for the lantern, the only thing left, hoping I could bash it against the bug's face and drive it off. It settled itself over me instead, shredding at my clothes and effectively crushing me into the ground. I wheezed, my breath couldn't be caught, cuts dug into my back.

“Get… Off,” it was pitiful compared to the chittering of a dozen insects echoing off of the cave walls, and the beating vibration of their wings making that low hum.

I could feel the cold and slimy member drag across my back, prodding and seeking entrance. I squirmed to keep it away from what it sought, but it found it. It slipped in with no resistance at first, the tip was thin and slick, but the further it went, the more its cock flared out. I cried out in pain as it stretched me open and continued deeper.

“S-stop!”

Those words were meaningless to it, it probed into me and started thrusting. Each time my body met the hilt I'd make a noise, I knew it wasn't right, but the more the slimy precum leaked into me, the further my mind seemed to leave me on the matter. I let out a moan as it jabbed into that sweet spot, and I lost all coherent thought.

It didn't matter that we didn't want this at the start, all I could think about was my need to keep going. To stay right there while more lined up. To keep fucking. To keep breeding. The grip of those long legs loosened as I pushed myself back onto that bug cock.

“Fuck! Pl-ease!”

It felt so damn good, but before too long I felt it spill itself inside of me. That didn't stop me from trying to rock myself on it as it adjusted itself on top of me, gripping me tight once again. Something hard pushed at my ass, and then slipped in and travelled along before depositing somewhere inside of me. It was a strange and heavy feeling, and it was followed by more. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't right, it was laying eggs in me, but the way they pressed into me as they slid along disabled my thoughts with pure bliss.

It stopped and slid out, another one quickly scuttling over and taking its place. I had no time to adjust before its cock prodded at me and slid into my now well-used hole. It humped at a brutal pace knowing I was now open and receiving, its legs squeezed around my torso tight, pinning my arms and keeping me from my cock that so desperately needed attention.

It went on like that until it deposited itself inside of me too, and pulled out with a wet sound. I waited but no other male came to me, I looked up to see many of them fighting over who was next, and Wicker lying exposed on the ground, also without a mate.

Something went off in my head again. It would be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time I looked at her and had those sort of thoughts, but I had kept my distance at the time. Now, something compelled me forwards, towards her limp body where she looked on with half-lidded eyes. I had no control over myself, she didn't either, and we needed to breed.

She opened herself up to me as I climbed on top of her. The same way I would have spread myself for one of the cave bugs that just climbed off of me. I slid myself in easily, the slime left by whatever bug had used her served as a lubricant. My whole body spasmed as I hilted, my mind was not my own, and I needed this badly.

I dropped my full weight on top of her as I gripped her hair in one hand and her arm in the other. Our breathless moans were simultaneous and frequent, only adding to the need I was chasing. I was only broken from that focus when I felt myself being mounted, slick cock seeking me out, and I paused only for a moment for it to slip in.

Wicker groaned in complaint underneath me, but it didn't last long, the thrusts from the insect that mounted me only pushed me deeper into her. She squeezed around me as she came to her orgasm, overstimulating me and making me spill myself inside of her. I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to, the momentum of the bug using me kept us going.

We both twitched and groaned, lying in that puddle of sweat and cum and God knows what else, unable to break from whatever turned us into mere breeding machines. The light of the lantern burned ever lower, and lower still until it finally snuffed out. We were left in the pitch darkness, with the humming beat of insect wings all around us, signalling the arrival of who knew how many more.


End file.
